Sadie Hawkins
by simple charm
Summary: The principal's completely insane. Whoever heard of a mandatory dance? This school has. It's the Sadie Hawkins dance.
1. Early Morning Announcements

Er... I started another story!

...Yay?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. If I did, then I would actually stop confusing this abbreviation with CSS. Yes, I actually _do_ do that. Isn't that sad?

_Sadie Hawkins_  
_Early-Morning Announcements_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at Sejiou High. Homeroom was to begin in five minutes, which was why many of the students were conversing within the school gates. Outside of the gates, a limo pulled up. A girl with auburn hair seperated from the crowd upon spotting it. She waved wildly to the dark-haired girl getting out of the limo. 

"Tomoyo-chan! Ohayou!" She cried, nearly tripping as she darted through the gates. The dark-haired girl had stuck her head back through the back door of the car, and was talking to the driver.

"You don't need to wait for me," she told him. "Just come back around three. That's when school ends." Then she shut the door, turning to face the excited girl that had reached the curb, panting.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, greeting the exhausted girl with a smile. The black limo behind her drove off, sending dust into the air. Sakura used her arms to block her face from the dust, afraid that it might blind her. Tomoyo's hair flew into her face, blinding her momentarily.

"Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san," came a casual male voice from her right shoulder. she turned to see a smiling navy-haired boy with glasses, his chin resting on her right shoulder, staring at her and smiling politely. In an instant, Tomoyo jerked away with a cry of "Hiiragizawa-kun!", which caused Sakura to jump in surprise, seeing as she hadn't been paying attention.

"Eriol-san?" She asked, peering through the clearing dust at the figure. He cast Tomoyo an 'injured' look, and then turned to wave at Sakura.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san." Sakura stepped off the curb to join them.

"Ohayou Eriol-san." She turned to Tomoyo. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Stars lit up in her eyes as she pulled out a videocamera and aimed the lens at a sweatdropping Sakura. "Smile, Sakura!"

"Ehehehehe..." Sakura rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Hey! What about me?" Eriol's face popped up in the camera screen. Tomoyo glared at him and then pushed him aside.

"Stop it, will you? You're always trying to annoy me!"

"Hm... how about no?"

"Yes would be better."

"Nope!"

"Just stop!"

"Ne-ver!" He sang.

"Argh! You're impossible!" She cried, flinging her hands in the air.

"And you like me that way," he stated cheerfully, poking her in the nose.

"Uh-huh." There was a disbelieving air in her tone.

"Yup!"

"Riiight..."

"Oh, so you don't believe me? That's mean." He pouted at Tomoyo, who just glared at him.

"So what?"

"Ah... you two _do_ realize the bell rang?" There was a pause. They both turned to stare at her.

"No it hasn't," they both said at the same time. Sakura sighed. Attempt number 1 to stop them from arguing had failed. Eriol and Tomoyo were always arguing, mostly because Eriol liked to bother Tomoyo and she hated when he annoyed her.

"Oh. Okay then..." Sakura decided to come up with a Plan B. Luckily for her, she didn't have to, because a brown-haired blur came past; followed by a ton of screaming girls, which succeeded to distract both Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Hoe!" Sakura cried, falling backwards. The girls knocked over Eriol and Tomoyo as well, nearly breaking Tomoyo's camcorder.

"Ehehehehe... what was that...?" Sakura managed to say, her eyes becoming little swirls. She collapsed on the ground, still laughing dazedly. Tomoyo smiled, taking another opportunity to videotape Sakura befrore the bell rang - but not before she shoved Eriol out of the shot again.

-

"Hau..." Sakura moaned, sinking into her seat tiredly. There was a large group of girls completly surrounding the desk behind her. Tomoyo sat to her right, smiling as she pointed her video camera at Sakura's exhausted form. Behind Tomoyo was Eriol, who was busy talking to Yamazaki Takashi, who abruptly seemed to remember something and left, leaving Eriol alone. Tomoyo sighed as Eriol started to pester her by attempting to block the camera.

"Please stop," she demanded. "It's really annoying."

Eriol just smiled innocently and stayed. Annoyed, Tomoyo turned off her video camera and put it away. Eriol didn't move and tried to get her attention, failing miserably because she would not turn to look at him at all.

The bell rang for the second time, and the door of the classroom slid open, revealing a brown-haired man in a blue suit. Eriol returned to his seat.

"Ohayou class," he said, placing a stack of folders on his desk. The girls behind Sakura scurried away, either out of the classroom or into their own seats, revealing an exhausted-looking brown-haired boy.

"Ohayou Terada-sensei," the classroom replied dutifully.

"Today, we will -" He was interrupted by the TV in the front of the classroom suddenly turning on. Sakura blinked in confusion. The TV was rarely ever used as a way to give announcements unless there was something important to convey to all of the students.

"Hello, I am Mihara Chiharu, here to tell you all very important news," she announced. There was a pause.

Another voice was heard, saying, "Today is the day of the Paper God, when all papers that you have will contain very mysterious writing. The Paper God is a man who was once -" Chiharu had stood up and disappeared from the camera's view. All the students and teachers in the school could hear "It's a lie. A lie," and then a loud choking sound. The brown-haired girl stormed back to her chair, dragging a dark-haired boy with her - Takashi. He was laughing - but none of the watchers could tell whether or not it was from nervousness or embarrassment.

"Alright! It's time for the mandatory school dance this year!" And in an instant, a chorus of groans from many of the boys and shrieks of delight from the girls were heard. Sakura moaned. These dances were always so embarrassing...

"And this year's theme: Sadie Hawkins! That's right, it's the Sadie Hawkins dance, and you also must have a partner! Or two!"

"Or seven!" Takashi's voice cut in.

"Why seven?" Chiharu couldn't help but ask.

"Because, in the 15th century, seven was the number of wives -" There was a crash as Chiharu forcefully pushed him off screen.

"Ahem. Please do not listen to anything this idiot says," Chiharu said, one of her hands clenched in a fist. Slowly, it relaxed and a smile appeared on her face. "So girls, make sure you ask your dream boy out before it's too late. The dance will be in three weeks - see you there!" _Like we have a choice..._ Sakura thought, wondering who she could ask.

_Oh, well... I might as well ask Eriol in the meantime..._ she decided.

-

Before we get any further in this story, let us explore the sanity of the principal and his bright idea for mandatory dances.

There are some rules that go with the mandatory dances. First of all, the student must check-in with a teacher to certify that he or she actually went. Forgetting to do that... well, that's probably worth a week's detention, even if you did go to the dance.

And you _don't_ want to know what they have for detention.

And then, you have to fit the theme of the dance in some way. Also, you had to stay the whole time - which meant four hours of torture for most people.

The parents had no problems with the mandatory dance idea. None at all. In fact, they loved it to bits. They believed it would help their anti-social kids become someone...not so anti-social. Even if it was a bit forced. They thought the principal was the brightest man on the face of the earth.

Boy, were they wrong.

The principal has admitted to being dropped on his head one too many times. That would be why he wears pajama pants and a dress shirt to school. If he wore normal clothes, the world would end. Simple as that.

Of course, none of the students know that. They think it's a rumor. There's no way the world would end if he wore normal clothes... right?

Well, THEY WILL BE PROVEN WRONG. Trust me.

Anyways, when the principal first started his job, he noticed the lack of social skills in the school.

To tell you the truth, the school wasn't really "lacking" social skills, per se, it was more like the _principal_ thought the school was lacking social skills.

So, he decided to change that. First, he held an ICE-BREAKING PARTY. It wasn't very successful. He somehow managed to get a really big block of ice and gave all the students who went to the party ice-picks. The ice melted before they broke it, but the party was a success.

Then, he held a CHEESE AND WINE PARTY. That wasn't successful either. He had no wine, so he got grape juice instead. It turned into a full-scale food fight.

How that happened, he had no idea. Other people had an inkling - something to do with a gang war, was what the rumors said.

Then, he came up with the bright idea of MANDATORY DANCES. The dates were picked at random, and they all had different themes. They'd had a Valentine's Day dance in the middle of April, a Christmas Dance on the first day of school, and a Yay, There's No School Dance in the middle of July.

It'd become a game of what theme he'd pick and what day it'd be on. So far, the St. White's Day was rumored to be in January in two years.

Or so they said.

Yep, the principal was cra-zy...

-

Sakura let out a sigh, staring at Eriol and Tomoyo, who were glaring at each other.

Actually, it was more like Tomoyo was glaring. Eriol was merely grinning. And it was quiet. Too quiet.

Then...

A huge crowd of screaming girls darted past them, disrupting the scene.

Another long silence ensued.

Sakura shifted nervously.

"I'm not going with him," Tomoyo finally said. Sakura had proposed that both of them go with Eriol so that one, they could protect Eriol from being chased around by girls like Li Syaoran was.

"But it's a good arrangement, just in case we can't find anyone else!" Sakura protested. "Onegai, Tomoyo-chan? Do it for me?" Tomoyo sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. I'll do it. For you." And then she turned to glare at Eriol. "But not for you." Eriol just smiled.

"That's fine with me, Daidouji-san." She was so mean to him sometimes...

"Good."

"Alright then." The bell rang, signaling the end of break. Sakura stood up, stretching. Tomoyo headed towards class with her, leaving Eriol, who'd been leaning against a tree. He smiled at a nearby bush before leaving.

"Good luck," he said casually, walking off - looking as if he was talking to no one. But when Eriol disappeared around the corner, a brown-haired boy popped out of the bushes.

The boy, who went by the name Li Syaoran, kneeled there in shock. How had the Hiiragizawa boy known he was there?

There was a squeal.

"There he is! Li-kun! Take me to the dance!" He bolted in fear.

-

"So, are we all set for the plan?" A boy asked, arms crossed.

"All I have to do is ask, right?" Another boy replied.

"Yup. Everything else will work out on its own." _Hopefully._

"Okay then, I'll try."

"Our goal is to provoke him. That's it."

"Got it."

_This will be good. I hope it works..._

* * *

And that's chapter one. Please note that this and Unbreakable Promise will be updated around the same time. So, in other words, I'm working on both of these at once. 


	2. Fourth Period

...Say it. I'm the slowest updater ever. Meh.

All review replies are at** my LJ, dreamtiny. livejournal. com**. Guess what? Unfortunately, you have to copy, paste in the address bar, and then delete the spaces.

Wow! I've set some new records with this story... 122 views on the first chapter, 8 reviews... and...

A DEATH THREAT! HOW COOL IS THAT!

...Well, not really. Oh well, it's still a first!

Disclaimer: Me owning CCS? Not likely.

_Sadie Hawkins_  
_Fourth Period  
_

* * *

If anyone were to walk into the main office, where all important desicions of the school were made, you'd see... 

1. A secretary.

2. A crazy man.

3. A smart man.

4. A happy man.

5. A sad man.

6. A frustrated person.

7. Someone on the phone.

8. Someone crying.

And you know what's interesting? They're all the same person. Guess who.

Yep, it's pajama-bottom principal. No seriously. That's what they call him.

PBP. Pajama-bottom principal.

Or at least, that's what Takashi claims...

-

"Lies. All lies," Chiharu snapped, snatching Takashi by the ear and dragging him off. "Don't believe him," she added, looking back at Sakura, who was sitting at her desk in shock. Eriol, on the other hand, was smiling, and refused to tell anyone who asked exactly why.

And to everyone's surprise, Tomoyo was also sitting in shock. _Was that really a lie?_ she wondered, staring at him. _I thought for sure that's what happened in the office..._

"Hoe..." Sakura said, watching Chiharu storm off. 

"You know... I seriously thought the principal was crazy..." Sakura mumbled, confused.

"Who knows..." Eriol replied, shrugging. Tomoyo turned frowning.

"I thought you did," she said.

"And do you have any proof of this?" Eriol asked, grinning.

"You always act like you know everything."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I thought it was you who knew everything," Eriol replied, still smiling.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Tomoyo hissed. Sakura frowned.

"Eh... you two -" She was interrupted, however, by a dark-haired boy that approached her desk.

"K-k-kinomoto-san, w-will you a-ask me t-to th-the d-dance?" Sakura's eyes widened, turning to see Kitake Hiro. He was shy and reserved, and rarely talked to Sakura.

_Aren't the girls supposed to ask the boys to the dance? _Tomoyo mused, falling silent.

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Hiro was staring at her with his big blue eyes, looking hopeful.

"Uh... uh...h-hoe..."

"I-if you d-don't -"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Sakura interrupted, hiding her face behind a book. Her face had turned completely red. Behind her, Syaoran was fuming, even if it wasn't evident.

Hiro shot Eriol a small smile before going back to his seat. Tomoyo glanced from Hiro to Eriol, and then turned back to the front of the classroom. _Hm_... she thought, closing her eyes.

_What exactly are they planning?_

-

"Hoe!" Sakura wailed, covering her face. She turned to look at Tomoyo. "I wanted to ask Yukito-san to the dance! I wasn't expecting someone to ask _me_!"

They were sitting on the stone fence outside of the school during break, watching the leaves fall. Tomoyo stared at Sakura. _I wonder... Eriol must be planning something, but what?_

Out loud, she said, "Well, it's okay." She paused, realizing what Sakura had said. "Tsukishiro-san? Isn't he in college?" A frown appeared on Sakura's face.

"Hai, he is..."

"So then you'd have to put a special request in, wouldn't you?"

"I-I guess..."

"You guess?"

"Well, yeah, I'd have to put a special request in, but -"

"Oh! There goes Li-kun," Tomoyo interrupted, pointing past Sakura. And sure enough, said brown-haired boy was walking down the path that bordered the school, lost in thought.

"Li... kun?" Sakura repeated slowly.

"You know, Li Syaoran-kun!" Sakura just stared at Tomoyo.

"Who's that?" Tomoyo nearly fell over. And there was a crash in the bushes behind them. Sakura and Tomoyo quickly turned around to look, but nothing was there.

"You know! The boy with all the fanclubs! He sits behind you?" Tomoyo asked, turning to look back at Sakura.

"You mean the person that spends his entire class time glaring at me and everyone else?" Sakura asked, deep in thought.

_Eh... I wouldn't put it like that..._ Tomoyo thought silently. _More like staring..._

Aloud she said, "Well, I guess..."

"You guess...?" Sakura repeated. Never had she heard Tomoyo guess before. Tomoyo always seemed to just _know_.

Eriol came around the corner, flipping through a paperback novel. Guess who he saw.

If you said Tomoyo and Sakura...

You're wrong!

He saw Syaoran, hiding in the bushes! And eavesdropping on Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol walked up.

"Konnichiwa, Li-kun," he whispered, crouching down next to him. Syaoran turned to look at Eriol, and then looked away.

"Hi, Hiiragizawa-san." There was a long silence, filled with Sakura's wailing.

"...Hiiragizawa!" He suddenly hissed in shock. Eriol smiled pleasantly at Syaoran, who glared.

"What are you _doing_ here?" He demanded. Eriol glanced nochalantly towards Sakura and Tomoyo.

"You know, it's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations," was the response.

"S-so what?.!" Syaoran demanded hotly, glaring at Eriol.

"Oh, nothing," Eriol replied cheerfully, standing up to go join Sakura and Tomoyo, leaving an irritated Syaoran behind.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and stormed off, heading around the corner.

Bad, bad idea, Syaoran.

"Uwaaa!"

"I found him!"

"No! Me first!"

Run Syaoran, run...

-

"BOO!"

"HOE!" Sakura cried.

"What do you want, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked, completely unfazed. Sakura however, was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head.

"You startled me!" She accused childishly, pointing at Eriol, who was smiling.

"Gomen, gomen!" He apologized. Then he turned to stare at Tomoyo. "Daidouji-san..." Tomoyo frowned absently.

"Can't you leave us alone?"

Tomoyo stood up and walked off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Eriol cried. Tomoyo stopped and turned to face him.

"Away from you," she said, continuing on. Eriol got up and began following her. Sakura stared after them, confused.

Finally...

_I get it now!_ "So that's how it is," she said aloud, standing up. She crossed her arms, a faint smile playing across her face.

"She should've told me..."

-

"Will you go with me to the dance? Please?" The girl asked.

"Sorry, but no," The boy replied as politely as he could.

"Why?"

"I'm... already going with someone." _More like two someones._

"What do you want?" Tomoyo demanded, as the girl ran off, looking very upset. "You've been following me."

"Oh, nothing really," was the reply from Eriol. Tomoyo stopped walking and turned around.

"You want something from me, don't you?"

"Well... I was hoping to ask for your help."

"You want my help?" Tomoyo repeated incredulously.

"Well, yes."

"The almighty Hiiragizawa Eriol wants my help. The world has ended," Tomoyo said dryly. "Let me get my video camera. I need to record this historic moment." Her video camera, which she took everywhere with her, came out. She pointed the lens at Eriol.

"So?" She asked after she pushed the button that turned the camera on. A light turned on. "What is it?"

"Uh..."

"You're at a loss of words. That's unusual," she commented. "I can guess, though. Matchmaking?" There was a pause.

"I should've guessed you'd be able to figure it out," he said finally.

"It's not that hard. You're too obvious sometimes."

"Perceptive Daidouji-san strikes again, huh?"

"I guess you could say that," she replied, adjusting the zoom on the camera.

"So... can you help me?"

"Who's the couple?"

"It shouldn't be so hard to figure out if you noticed," Eriol said casually.

"I know." There was a moment of silence.

"It's Sakura and Syaoran, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked. "You've been planning something. It's not that hard to tell, you know?"

And at that exact moment, the bell rang.

* * *

And that's chapter 2... hopefully chapter 3 will come out sooner... 

Don't get your hopes up, unfortunately...


	3. Going Home

Hello! I'm late in updating! And here's why:

My wireless adapter broke and my dad took awhile to decide that it'd be better to get a new one.

So there.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Not like I wouldn't want to, but I just haven't tried yet.

_Sadie Hawkins  
Going Home_

* * *

Sakura twirled a pencil absently, staring at the math problem on the board. 

_When is class going to end?_ She mused, laying her head down on the desk. She turned her head to the right to see Tomoyo, biting the end of her pencil. Sakura stared at her best friend for awhile. She'd come in, trailing behind Eriol, lost in thought.

Sakura turned to stare at Eriol. His face wasn't revealing much either. Well, other than the fact that he wasn't paying attention. Eriol never payed attention in class and still got full marks on all of their tests.

No one ever figured out how, but Takeshi had once theorized that Eriol had magic. The collective reaction ended up being _no way,_ so that was rejected.

However, Naoko's theory of him being the living dead was something to consider as well. That, and him being a ghost (how were those related, anyways?).

"And as for this..." Their teacher said, indicating something on the board.

There were a series of musical notes, indicating the end of school.

"Class is dismissed," he called amidst the students packing up.

"Ja ne, Terada-sensei!"

"Sayonara," he replied, snapping the folder closed.

The students began collecting their school objects. Sakura turned to talk to Tomoyo, only to see her leave abruptly. Eriol stood up, running after her. Sakura sighed before slinging her bag over her shoulder, putting the school uniform required cap on, and leaving.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was attacked rather brutally by thousands of paper plane love letters flying at him. _That_ was going to hurt tomorrow...

-

Tomoyo walked silently, letting out a frustruated sigh now and then. She suddenly stopped.

"Stop following me!" She snapped, turning to glare at said follower.

"Uh... I think not." Said follower, Eriol, crossed his arms, staring at her.

"I hate you!" She shouted.

"Aw... I'm hurt," came the sarcastic (in her mind) reply.

"Idiot."

"Ouch," he responded in a cheerful mocking tone, as if this didn't affect him - even though it did.

She hated him right now. What was the word for people like this?

A jerk. A first-class jerk. (Aren't you a bit over the edge here, Tomoyo?)

Well, she'd define him with something... much ruder, but this is a K+ fic! And Tomoyo doesn't talk like that anyways! So you can use your imaaaaginaation... (little random rainbow appears)

Er... that wasn't supposed to happen...

"I hate you," she said again, for good measure. He smiled.

"That's okay," Eriol said casually. Did _anything_ work against this idiot?

Frustrated, Tomoyo stormed off, Eriol trailing silently behind her, smiling cheerfully, without a care in the world.

Or so we think. Right, Mr. Ghost?

Or should I say... Eriol?

"Ow!" Eriol muttered as he walked into a pole.

...Guess not...

-

"I'm home!" Sakura's voice called out as the door slammed shut behind her. She proceeded to slip her feet out of her shoes before stepping out of the entryway.

Her brother, Touya, appeared from around the corner, wearing a pink apron and holding a spatula.

"Welcome home... kaijuu," he said as a customary greeting. In return, he recieved a hard stomp on his foot, courtesy of one Kinomoto Sakura.

"I'm not a kaijuu!" She shouted loudly, as her brother flinched, trying not to scream out in pain. Sakura stormed past him.

"Yeah right," Touya muttered under his breath. "Only a kaijuu could stomp like that."

"What was that, onii-chan?" Came the dangerous-sounding voice of one Kinomoto Sakura.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Touya replied calmly, turning to go back to the kitchen. Sakura walked up the stairs, slamming the door shut.

How odd was it that he, Kinomoto Touya, was afraid of his younger sibling, Sakura?

Well, not that odd, actually, considering how hard she slammed her foot down. Geez, that always hurt.

"Oi! Sakura! Yuki's coming over for dinner, and it's your job today!" Touya yelled as he yanked off the apron and put the spatula in the sink. Yuki was the nickname for Touya's best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito.

"NANI?" Came the loud demand from Sakura's room, as the door flew open.

"You're in charge of dinner, and Yuki's coming over," Touya repeated calmly, stepping out into the hallway. This appeared to be a risk, because he was then nearly barreled over by one (1) Kinomoto Sakura.

"Ow..." Muttered the stepped-on Touya. Sakura ignored him, yanking an apron on and getting started on chopping vegetables.

"Oi, oi! Dinner's not for another three hours! Don't you have homework?" Touya demanded from his rather pathetic position on the floor. He was ignored again, and Sakura ran out of the kitchen (once again stepping on Touya) to the pantry to get more ingredients.

_Argh! That does it!_ "DINNER'S NOT FOR ANOTHER THREE HOURS! FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO!" He yelled, rather loudly, trying to pick himself up.

Did he stand up yet?

...Nope, still on the floor...

Just got run over by Sakura...

Still on the floor...

Sakura blinked. "Did someone say something?"

Touya was ready to kill something. Just not his sister.

Hm... yep, still on the floor.

-

"Ja ne! We had a great conversation! Hope to do it again!" The gates slammed shut, and Eriol went off on his merry way.

"..."

Tomoyo's response was reasonable, considering the 'conversation' ended up being something along the lines of 'I hate you,' 'You're an idiot,' and Eriol's responses of 'That's fine,' and 'Oh, really?'

They hadn't even discussed the situation with Sakura and Syaoran.

_Is he an idiot, or what?_ Tomoyo just had to ask herself.

"Baka Eriol," she muttered, pushing the intercom button.

"Eh? Tomoyo-sama?" The maid, who'd answered the call, had heard what Tomoyo had said.

"Oh! Could you open the door? Onegai?" It seemed Tomoyo had just decided to pretend it never happened.

The door swung open, revealing a brightly-lit entranceway, tiled with marble. A crystal chandelier hung over the room, providing light through the whole room. She began to ascend the grand staircase, towards her bedroom. She stopped outside one of the doors, staring at it silently, before continuing on past her mother's room and into her own, where she deposited her school bag on to her queen-size bed.

She glanced to the side to see a picture of her, Sakura, and Eriol, smiling at her 10th birthday party. He gaze centered on Eriol.

"He's so stupid..." She mumbled, averting her gaze. She didn't want to look at him.

So why did his face keep popping up in her mind?

-

Beep. "This number cannot be reached at this time. Please try again." Syaoran was ready to strangle the phone with its cord.

His cousin had called, leaving a message that seemed very important. He needed to reach her. He pushed a button on the answering machine again.

"You have... 4 messages. Press 1 to list -" Beep. The recorded voice was interrupted by Syaoran, who'd slammed his finger down on the '1' button.

"Ten-fifteen A.M.," the recorded voice said.

"Syaoran! This is Meiling, you know, your cousin. You need to call back! Right away! There's something I need to talk with you about! My number is XXX-XXXX!**(1)** Please call!" There, the message ended.

Beep. "Next message. Twelve-thirty-five P.M."

"Syaoran! It's me again! I know you're probably at school. I forgot. I really need to talk with you! It's a life-and-death situation! Call back!"

Beep. "Next message. One-twenty-seven P.M."

"Syaoran! I know you'll be coming home soon, and just in case you deleted my other two messages, here's another one! Call me! You know the number, it's XXX-XXXX!"

Beep. "Next message. Two o'clock P.M."

"Syaoran! Call me! Call me! Ca - ah!" There were loud sounds of a struggle, then:

"Master Syaoran. I suggest you don't call. She is of no importance. Her message is of no importance." This was one of the Elders talking. He could tell from the pompus formal tone being used.

"Hey! Let go of me! This is important! Syaoran, I'm coming to Japan in two days! I need to know where you live and -"

"Meiling, you are not going to Japan."

"I will too! You just wai -" Click.

He dialed her number again, to no avail. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, wincing when it touched one of his newly-recieved bruises.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

And so there's the next chapter. Sorry it came out so late!

**(1)** - I was too lazy to think up a phone number.


	4. The Plan

Hi! I'm late again! Sorry! I really am. I managed to post an update to my other story, but not this one!

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP, the people who do, can actually release their chapters on a regular basis.

_Sadie Hawkins  
__The Plan_

* * *

Syaoran was about ready to murder the Elders. What had they done to Meiling? 

"Stupid phone!" He snapped angrily, nearly smashing it into little bits. Then he realized he needed the phone to try and call Meiling for the 45th time, and decided against smashing the phone into little pieces. Instead, he settled with getting a broken phone out of his closet and smashing it to pieces.

It didn't help.

Frustrated, Syaoran leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor, clutching his hair in his fist.

"Shoot..."

-

_Ring! Ring! _

"Hello, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking," Tomoyo answered in her polite voice. This was her private line, so the caller was either Sakura or her mom.

It wasn't either of them. It was Eriol. How'd he get her private number?

"Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san. I think we should discuss our plans -"

"How'd you get my phone number?" She asked casually. Maybe too casually, because Eriol was continuing on, as if she hadn't said anything.

"- a date of some sort, and then go to the dance -"

"_How'd you get my phone number?_" Louder this time.

"- a trip to the mall, the movies, or -"

"_How'd you get my phone number!.?_"

"- what kind of movie, hm... a sappy love film -"

"HOW DID YOU GET MY PHONE NUMBER?" She shouted into the reciever.

"- I dunno, I just think a first date -"

"_HOW DID_ - wait, what?" She asked, suddenly realizing what he was saying.

"- good idea. Were you saying something, Daidouj-san?" He asked. Tomoyo resisted the urge to scream.

"Hai, I was," she replied cooly.

"Oh. Gomen nasai. Please, continue."

"How did you get my phone?" There was a pause. "Phone number," she amended.

"Oh, that was easy. I asked Sakura-san."

"Baka."

"I try," Eriol replied cheerfully. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"I hate you," she shot back.

"Great," Eriol replied, just as cheerfully as before. "Would you like to discuss our plans now?"

"Sure," Tomoyo replied.

"Okay, so as I was saying..." There was a long pause.

"...Uh, Hiiragizawa-kun? Why aren't you saying anything...?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, that was to build up suspense." _Baka_, was the immediate thought from Tomoyo.

"So, anyways, I think we should discuss our plans for Sakura-san and Li-kun."

"You mean, set them up on a date, or something?"

"Hai, exactly." Tomoyo smiled. She loved these kinds of set-ups.

-

"Konnichiwa, Yukito-san! How are you? Are you doing well? How's school? Good? Fun? Wonderful?" Sakura was talking a mile a minute as Yukito had just arrived. And she was insanely nervous.

Yukito smiled at Sakura. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan," he greeted, bending over to pull off his shoes before stepping into the hallway. Sakura nearly melted at his smile, her face becoming a nice shade of red.

"Yukito-san, wo-"

"Yuki," Touya interrupted suddenly, "Welcome. Ignore the kaijuu - "

Sakura's foot slammed down on his foot.

"- and sit down in the living room." The last bit of his sentence was strained, as he was trying not to cry out in pain.

"Alright," Yukito replied, having no clue about what just happened. He was still smiling, but he looked confused.

"Tea?" Touya offered. Yukito offered a short nod. Touya handed Yukito a cup, leaving his own on the coffee table, steam blowing off it in small wisps. Yukito sipped his slowly. Tranquility spread throughout the room.

And then...

Sakura came bursting through the door, slipped, and landed hard on the wooden floor. She let out a cry of pain, rubbing the back of her head.

"Is... pasta - gasp- okay?" She asked, panting slightly.

"..." Was Touya's response.

"Pasta's fine," Yukito replied. "Don't you think, Touya?"

Touya shrugged.

"That's a 'yes,' I think," Yukito translated, turning to look at Sakura. She blushed and ran back inside the kitchen.

-

"That's the most ridiculous plan ever," Tomoyo muttered.

"I think it'd work," Eriol replied.

"You expect them to go on a date just like that?" Tomoyo asked, frowning. Truthfully speaking, she'd been planning on the exact same thing.

"Well, it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Eriol asked. "Oh, I have to go -"

"...I guess..." There was a click on the other side as Eriol hung up. Tomoyo was left with a beeping sound in her ears. She pulled the reciever away. "...it's always worth a shot..." There was a pause. "He hung up on me!"

Tomoyo hung up the phone, frowning. Why was she so angry? How come she was so annoyed?

Why did the fact that Eriol hung up on her bother her so much?

With a huff, she started on her homework.

_I'll figure it out later,_ she resolved.

-

Syaoran slumped into his seat in homeroom, feeling rather irritated. What was wrong? What had happened to Meiling? Why couldn't she come?

"Syaoran-kun! Hi!" _Great, a fangirl! _He groaned mentally.

"Syaoran-kun! How are you?"_  
_

"Want a muffin?" A plastic bag was shoved into his face.

"No! He wants my muffins!"

"Hoe?" Sakura, who'd entered and approached her seat, was wondering why there were so many people around her desk offering Li Syaoran muffins. Was it Muffin Day or something?

Sakura let out a sigh. Her attempts to ask Yukito to the dance had been thwarted rather nicely by her older brother, who'd just diverted Yukito's attention over and over again. She'd have to find a better chance to ask him... but until then, she'd just go with Eriol and Tomoyo.

Speaking of which...

Eriol had just entered the room with a vase of flowers and was arranging it behind Syaoran's desk. Sakura bounded over.

"Ohayou Eriol-kun! Do you have classroom duty today?" Eriol didn't look up from his flower arranging, but he answered her anyways.

"I do," he replied, stepping back. He turned to look at Sakura. "What do you think of the flower arrangement, Sakura-san?" Sakura stared at the blue vase. Inside the vase were snowdrops and elderflowers.

"I like the white flowers - the ones with the little petals," Sakura commented. "What are they?"

"Elderflowers," Eriol replied. "They mean compassion."

"Wow..." Sakura whispered. "That's amazing..."

"Sakura blossoms mean a good education," Eriol added, looking at Sakura.

"Wow! Eriol-kun knows so much!" Sakura was impressed.

"That's because he spent the majority of his life in England, _right, Hiiragizawa-kun_?" Both of them turned around to face a seemingly irritated Daidouji Tomoyo. Well, Sakura couldn't really tell, but Eriol could.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" She cried brightly, completely oblivious to storm that was about to break out. Then again, maybe Eriol had misread Tomoyo's expression. Why?

Because she beamed at Sakura and returned her greeting.

Eriol just shrugged it off and decided not to look into that.

"Do you want to come to the mall with me after school today? We should go shopping!" Sakura sweatdropped. 'Shopping' meant standing patiently while Tomoyo forced piles upon piles of clothing on her.

And then she had to try them all before Tomoyo decided that she should just make clothing for Sakura. However, Sakura hadn't been to the mall in awhile, so she agreed.

"Okay!"

And the plan was set.

Well, part of it anyways...

-

School was as tiring as ever, Sakura decided as she packed up her things for the end of class. Chiharu was coming over with Takeshi in tow, her hand firmly clasped on his left ear.

"You baka! Keep lying, and you'll suffer more than that!" She snapped, letting go of him in between Sakura's and Tomoyo's desks.

He didn't hit the floor that hard - well, according to Chiharu. To everyone else, it was a bam that shocked them all.

Everyone, please watch as 20 or so students jump out of their seats!

"Chiharu-chan? Is Yamazaki-kun okay?" Sakura asked, staring at the prone figure on the ground.

"Perfectly fine!" Chiharu replied, without even looking at Takeshi. She left him there and walked off with a "if he says anything, it's a lie!"

"Ow..." Takeshi muttered, unheard by all. Eriol suddenly left the room with Syaoran in tow.

"Ne, Li-kun. Can you meet me at the mall today? I really need a guy's opinion on something."

"Couldn't you ask Kinomoto or Daidouji?" Syaoran asked.

"I just said I needed a guy's opinion, not a girls'," Eriol replied calmly. "Onegai, Li-kun?"

"Fine..."

And step two was in place.

-

"Tomoyo-chan? Hoe? Where'd she go?" Sakura had indeed arrived with Tomoyo at the mall, except Tomoyo had walked into a clothing shop and completely disappeared.

Then again, Tomoyo tended to do that every single time they went shopping, so Sakura gave up searching for her and sat down on the bench outside of the store. Tomoyo would eventually come out again and meet her.

And then force her to try on all sorts of clothes.

Syaoran was irritated. Eriol had just vanished. Right into a makeup store. He thought Eriol was an idiot, but he didn't think that Eriol was that stupid.

Eriol should have just asked Sakura or Tomoyo.

He sat down, waiting for Eriol to come back. Why Syaoran didn't just leave, he had no clue. Leaning back, his head collided with someone else's.

"Ow!" Syaoran hissed.

"Hoe!" The other person wailed. Syaoran turned around to apologize, and the other person did also.

"Gomen nasai... Kinomoto-san!.?" He asked, startled. He felt his face grow hot at how close their faces were, and instantly reeled back a few centimeters, trying to control his blushing.

"Li-kun?" She asked in response, her emerald eyes revealing her confusion.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked.

Tomoyo peeked out the window of the store to see the two of them staring at each other and beamed.

Step three was complete.

Now it was all up to them.

* * *

I congratulate myself for finally finishing this chapter. Yay! (confetti falls from ceiling) 

Here's to hoping I can get out another chapter soon!


End file.
